While in New York
by Billy-Gil
Summary: Read my other Story Love at Last to understand more After Catherine's disapearnce she is in New York but thinks her Name is Melissa Craft and she has a boyfriend named Eddie but what happens when a man comes up to her and tells her her name is Catheirne?
1. A New name

"Look she is opening her eyes," a doctor said to a nurse

The women in her room looked around "Were am I?" She asked

"You are in the New York city hospital," The nurse said smiling "Do you remember your name?"

The girl shook her head " Why am I here?"

"You were found in a dark ally blood flowing from your head," the nurse said

" What is my name?" She asked

The nurse shook her head " I don't know you had no wallet or idée"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a week the women now had a name Melissa Craft she had found out it was her name when a man came into the hospital and told them it was his girlfriend and he brought her idée. And he brought Melissa home

"What is your name?" She asked to the man

"My name is Eddie I am your boyfriend," He said

"Oh ok" She said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Catherine tossed and turned in her sleep:

_Catherine and Nick arrived at the crime scean " Warrick were here" Catherine yelled but no answer came "He usually answers when some one says something…oh well he must be busy" She said shrugging her shoulders._

_They walked into the house_

"_Were is he?" Nick asked to no one _

"_Humm…Maybe on a potty brake" Catherine joked "I'll go up stairs and start taking a few more pictures" Catherine told Nick_

"_Ok" He answered working his way around the kitchen._

_Catherine walked up stairs and into one of the bedrooms and saw Warrick's camera on the bed she walked closer then gasped, "NICK! GET UP HERE NOW!" She yelled_

_Nick came up "What's wro…" He asked not having to finish his sentence _

_Catherine grabbed her phone and called the paramedics. She looked at Warrick's body laying on the ground a bullet threw his chest "Warrick" She whispered Nick had to walk out of the room it was to much. Catherine kneeled down next to Warrick tears began to run down her cheeks. Her cell phone wrung_

She opened he eyes she shook her head "What kind of dream was that?" She whispered to herself looking into the dark.


	2. Things

Melissa walked into the kitchen were her boyfriend Eddie was 

"Have a nice night?" He asked

"No I had a well odd dream about a man being shot," She said looking up at Eddie who was now kind of pale "Are you ok?"

"Ya I am fine…what were the peoples names in your dream?" He asked

Melissa looked at him strange "Umm let me think… Nick, and some ones body on the floor…a black man I think," she though she heard Eddie say under his breath damn so she asked, "What did you say?"

"Nothing it was only a dream" Eddie said

"But it felt so real" She said

Eddie looked at her "It was only a dream"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Melissa looked out the window "I am going to go for a walk" She said

"Want me to come?" Eddie asked

"No…I want to be alone for a bit," Melissa said. She put on a light coat and went outside and started to walk to central park. As she was crossing the street she heard some one call out "Catherine" she did not know why she turned but she did and she saw a man run up to some women and give her a hug and say "I'm sorry Cath I love you" _Why did I turn_ she asked her self. She reached the other side of the street and headed into the park and sat on a bench and decided to close her eyes just for a second.

"_Well this place is not crowded" Catherine said looking around seeing a waitress mop up the floor and an old guy eating some eggs._

"_You are right, but they do got good food, I have eaten here loads of times." Warrick told her._

" _Well if you say its good then it is good." Catherine told Warrick._

_Catherine and Warrick sat down in a booth. And the waitress came over "Hay Warrick" She said._

"_Hi Dolly" Warrick replied to the waitress._

"_You out on a date Warrick." The waitress said in a teasing voice._

"_Oh NO NO no…" The both said looking at each other and smiling._

"_But you like her right?" The waitress said._

"_Uhhh Dolly would you just take our order." Warrick said getting uncomfortable._

"_Ok fine don't have to get all snooty," Dolly answered._

"_Ummm I will have an omelet please." Catherine said._

" _Sorry lady but we don't serve breakfast past 11:30" Dolly said looking at her._

"_Well then I will have a burger" Catherine said looking at her watch, which read 11:45._

"_And I will also have a burger" Warrick told the waitress._

" _Ok then food will be right with you." Dolly said walking away._

_About an hour later Catherine and Warrick finished their food Warrick paid the bill and they left._

"_Want to go out for dinner tonight Catherine asked I mean Lindsey is going to a friends house and I don't want to eat or cook myself so…" Warrick cut her off,_

"OK, we can go out for dinner tonight." He smiled 

Melissa opened her eyes and frowned " Why do I keep seeing things" She said it was starting to bother her so she stood up and walked back home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How was your walk?" Eddie asked

"Oh it was…fine," She said deciding not to tell him about the little daydream.

"That's good," He said

Just then the phone rang "I'll get that" Eddie said putting the paper he was reading down.

"Hello" He said answering the phone "Oh hi doctor"

"Hello I am calling on the behalf of Miss Melissa Craft," The doctor said

"Hello she is…sleeping can I take the message?" he asked

"Yes, She has a few things here that could jog her memory the nurses were going through some of the her things she left her and they found a few pictures" The doctor told Eddie

Eddie face went pale "Um… I will come and get them," he said

"Ok the women at the front desk will have them.


	3. pictures

**Ok am sorry it took me so long to up date won't happen again**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Eddie went to the hospital to pick up Melissa's things he didn't want her to see them if she did then she might remember anything from her past her real past and he did not want that to happen.

"Hello" the women at the front desk said with a smile

"Hi I am here to pick up Melissa Craft's things" Eddie said to the women

"Oh good lets hope it makes her remember" the women said handing him a few pictures

"Ya…thanks" Eddie said going out to his car. When he sat down in the car he looked at the pictures there was one of Lindsey he would keep that one, one of the whole team (Warrick, Nick, Grissom, Greg, ect…) then a few pictures of Warrick most of them some one had taken when he was off guard then he saw one of Warrick and Catherine both laughing with the sides of there faces together so they could fit in the picture. "Why does she want him!" he asked himself out loud.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Melissa I am back" he said

"Ware were you?" she asked

"Just went for a drive," Eddie said with the pictures in his pocket

"Ok" Melissa said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"I got you a job" Eddie said

"As what?" Melissa asked

"A teacher" he told her

"But…" Melissa started

"No…we even have you college diploma framed" (Eddie was able to make up a whole new Alias for her she could be anything he told her to be and have all the proof of it) Eddie told her

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Sorry if it is a little short)**


End file.
